


Four Minutes to Midnight

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Terezi meet at a New Years' party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Minutes to Midnight

_11:56 PM_

You stand in the middle of downtown, all decorated for the occasion. Lights, balloons, music, drinks, everything a New Years’ party could need. You’re in the middle of a crowd of people looking up at the big clocktower, its ticks made audible over the music and mind numbing chatter of strangers. Rarely do you ever attend parties, but tonight you thought “What the hell?”

Next to you is a girl who’s slightly taller than you. Her hair is a golden blonde and her eyes are hidden behind red sunglasses. You barely pay any attention to her until she turns to you and shouts over the crowd “Hey, kid!” in a very cheerful manner.

_11:57 PM_

“Hey,” you shout back at her. You don’t really plan on making friends tonight. You’re just here for the festivities.

A short pause falls between you two.

“I’m Terezi!” she says, grabbing the shoulder of your coat. Probably for balance since everyone around you is shuffling closer to the clocktower.

“Karkat.” You hold your hand out to shake hers when you notice she’s holding a cane. “Are you blind?”

“Yeah, I am,” Terezi responds as she shakes your hand.

_11:58 PM_

She doesn’t let go of your hand, even after you try to pull away. She just grins at you and lets out a soft giggle. Her teeth are big and white, almost scarily clean. It’s a bit intimidating.

“How are you today?” she asks, refusing to hide her teeth.

“Alright,” you respond, trying to get her off your back. You’re not really in the mood for socializing. You’re just waiting for the midnight countdown, and then you’re going home. Nothing else. Why was she sticking around you?

She doesn’t say anything for a minute.

_11:59 PM_

“You having fun?” she finally spouts.

You just give her a look. You’re glad she can’t see you. She could just assume you can’t hear her. But you can. Over everyone else. Which is weird because everyone else around you is still talking and screaming at the same volume as before. Except, the more she talks, the quieter everyone else seems.

“… yeah.”

She giggles again, and everyone else around you seems almost silent. All you can hear is Terezi and the clock’s ticking. She faces you with anticipation, and in the back of your mind, you can tell what she’s thinking.

_Five._

She leans in.

_Four._

You close your eyes.

_Three._

She cups your cheek with one hand

_Two._

You grab her shoulder.

_One._

Happy New Year!!


End file.
